<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugary Sweet by Lisathefan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907234">Sugary Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan'>Lisathefan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mike and Mitch is my main ship now, They get married lol NOPE, crack ship, the gays are crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has always has been there for Mitch, and Mitch wants to give back in the best way possible...with his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Mitchelson/Mike Believe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugary Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write about my crack ship again, and I have to say thank you to my discord group once again.</p><p>Pairing: mitchike (Mitch x Mike, or smokyashes)</p><p>Fandom: PPG</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight was beaming down on me as I slowly opened my eyes. It was morning and I didn’t even notice. I turned my body around to see that Mitch was still sleeping, and holding me by the waist. His hair was a complete mess, he was drooling all over his pillow, and his freckles popped out a little more than usual. God I loved all these details about him, and wouldn’t get tired of them anytime soon. </p><p>I rub my hand on his cheek slightly. Mitch gives out a little groan and shifts his head away. Looks like he wasn’t going to be up for a while. I was at Mitch’s place this time, and I was pretty new to the atmosphere. Ever since Robin walked in on us making out at my place, Mitch and I had been very careful about kissing and doing other things. I missed those heated and sweet moments we had, I missed Mitch taking me without warning. God, I was being really horny.</p><p>I got up from the comfort of Mitch’s embrace and made my way to the bathroom. It was pretty messy, just like the rest of the trailer. I decided to wash up then start cleaning, but not without wearing one of Mitch’s sweaters. I try to clean as quietly as I can since my hunk of a boyfriend was still sleeping. </p><p>Mitch and I have been dating for about 6 months and those months were one hell of a ride. I learned a lot about Mitch, like how he’s an amazing photographer, and how his skateboarding skills are killer. But the most interesting thing that I’ve learned about Mitch is that he likes making jewelry. He doesn’t wanna get made fun of so the only person who knows is bubbles and I, but his talent is breathtaking and I would love more people to know about it. Mitch is very caring and asks me on a daily basis how I’m doing. He gives me little kisses, sometimes full on deep ones that make my day. He’s also fucking Phenomenal at bass guitar, I could listen to him for hours. Mitch was great in so many ways, I was such a lucky guy.</p><p>I finish cleaning and make breakfast. I usually cooked in the mornings so I didn’t mind. I was going to make him a crescent breakfast tart with blueberries pancakes on the side, (with whipped cream and maple syrup.) I loved spoiling Mitch, I loved seeing his reactions. I was going to make some smoothies too, shit maybe I should add some flowers. I was going all in this morning.</p><p>I finished up decorating the table and serving the food. I was just washing up when I feel someone hug me around my waist from the back. Mitch was up.</p><p>“Morning babe.” He grumbled. </p><p>“Morning to you too!” He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek with a yawn and makes his way to the bathroom. I was waiting for him to realize the cleaning that I did and the food that was set on the table.</p><p>“Hey honey?” Mitch hollered from the bathroom.</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“Did you clean here?” Yup he finally noticed. </p><p>“Look around,” I holler back.</p><p>Mitch started to look around his much clean trailer and then he notices the “legendary” breakfast I made.</p><p>“You did all of this?” A smile grows on his face as he makes his way over to me.</p><p>“Yea, do you-,” he surrounds me with his embrace and pulls me closer.</p><p>“I love it, I love you.” He muttered as he messed with my hair.</p><p>“I love you too dude.” It didn’t sound genuine as I thought it would be but hey!</p><p>“I swear you're a god at cooking, shit always reminds me to come to you for some bomb ass food” I could see him lick his lips with hunger.</p><p>“Aw I’m not that good!” I blush a little, I never thought that my cooking skills were any good.</p><p>“Yes it is!” Mitch protested.</p><p>“Hmm... is it better than Buttercup’s cooking.” Mitch hesitates for a moment, but I just drag him to the table. We sit and eat chatting about random shit. We finished and Mitch washed the remaining dishes while I cleaned up the table.</p><p>*****</p><p>I needed to repay Mike for his amazing cooking and for fixing my mess of a trailer.  Mike was a great boyfriend I swear, he helps me off my ass more than I do to him. Had so many talents and dreams that he wanted to succeed and work on. I loved how he was always so happy (when it was appropriate of course.) Shit, every time Mike went off on someone I found it hot, and when he was fighting... GOD it was phenomenal! Mike was also very intelligent and never failed to impress me with his intelligence. He would always help me study for tests since he was a god at math and history, while I was still struggling. He would also read comics and other books in his free time himself. His art would also leave me with a loss of words, creative and all hell.</p><p>I was thinking about doing something special for him for so long, even before we started dating. But something always came up, sometimes it wasn't good timing, other times I didn’t know what to get him or I chickened out. But I finally thought of something, it wasn’t the best gift and it sure as hell wasn’t anything that was amazingly good, but I put love and effort into it and that’s what matters the most... right?</p><p>Mike and I make our way back to my bedroom, and while he fixes the bed, I dig into my coat pocket and search in my drawer. I was looking for a while but I finally found it, and by the time I did Mike was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for me.</p><p>I sat next to him. She looked so short next to me, it was really cute. I didn’t know what I wanted to say, but I did have the item to give. Mike shifted and faced me, his honey brown eyes looking straight into mine.</p><p>“So...” Mike started, but didn’t know who to continue.</p><p>“Hey Mike... could I tell you something?” I try to look compelling but I look more worried.</p><p>“Yes of course!”</p><p>I pull out a small white box with a silver ribbon tying it together. Mike was in shocked and all he did was stare at the small box mouth agape. I was pretty nervous to tell him, but I had to give this to him either way.</p><p>“Before you say anything, I just want to say that I love you, but I’m not you to marry me.” I feel my cheeks burn up when I say that, Mike was also blushing. </p><p>“I-I just wanted to say... thank you.” I took a deep breath and continued.</p><p>“For always being there for me, and helping me when I fuck up. You always have been... helping around here, cleaning, cooking...” A smile was forming on Mike’s adorable face.</p><p>“I just feel like I’m not doing enough stuff for you, I try a lot but... I want to do more!” I hold his hand and put the box in his hand.</p><p>Mike is hesitant at first but slowly takes of the ribbon and opens the box. He held up a silver locker that had “Mike” written in cursive on front , there were sparkles that outline the locket. He opened it to read “your sugar and spice, and my everything nice.” That was cheesy as hell but I went with it anyways.</p><p>Mike was shocked even more than before,  examining the locket in hand, while giving me quick glances.</p><p>“Um... I was going to make a ring but-,” oh god what was I saying?</p><p>“But I didn’t want people taking it the wrong way.” I say in a whisper.</p><p>He looked up at me with tears filled in his eyes, and his cheeks were slightly more red than before. God I hoped he liked it.</p><p>“You- you made this... for me? Mike chokes on some of his words and was slightly shaking.</p><p>“Of course I did! You deserve so much more but... I can offer you this.” I held both of his hands, tears were streaming down his face and some were in mine.</p><p>“I love you Mike.”</p><p>“I love you too Mitch.”</p><p>We share a deep kiss, loving every minute of it. I loved him, I loved him so such... and I had him in my arms kissing him and making him mine. </p><p>We break the kiss still inches from each other’s faces. I wipe some of the tears from his face, Mike does the same while putting on the locket. Then we just stare into each other’s eyes, with smiles on our faces and deep love in our hearts.</p><p>“Thank you Mitch.” Mike whispered.</p><p>“Shut up sugar tits, I should be thanking you,” I give him a small smirk as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“But in all seriousness, you made my day babe.” He smiled warmly and gave me another kiss that tastes sugary sweet. I couldn’t help but enjoy this moment, it was like a dream... kind of?</p><p>Mike digs his face deeper into my neck and rests there.</p><p>Maybe I will marry you... one day.</p><p>EXTRA </p><p>Bubbles was the one who gave me the idea for the locket so it was only far for me to give her something in return. I made her some light blue Earrings with a silver necklace, she loved it.</p><p>“God Mitch you're amazing at this! You have to do this professionally!”  Bubbles exclaims </p><p>“Nah I don’t think so Bubs, but thanks for the offer.” Bubbles pouted.</p><p>“So... what happened with Mike?” </p><p>“He LOVED it, wearing the thing every damn day!” I was pretty proud of myself for accomplishing that. </p><p>“That’s great!” Bubbles jumped up and down in joy.</p><p>“Hm, but... are you doing the ring thing?”<br/>Bubbles originally told me to make a ring but I thought that Mike would take it as marriage.</p><p>“Maybe in the future... for not I’ll just hold his ring less hand.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this! Had a lot of fun with this one. I could make another part if you guys want me to uvu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>